Dissolved Alternate Scene
by SQSarah12
Summary: Here's my take on what should have happened in the scene between H and Julia at Kyle's home


Julia leaves Kyle's house only to find an unexpected and unwelcome guest waiting outside for her. Horatio Caine. Julia had never really stopped loving Horatio and since she's been in Miami those feelings have grown stronger and stronger. They had a son and all she wanted was them to be a real family

"Julia what are you doing?" Julia tries not to look at Horatio as she walks back to her car to fetch the last of the shopping bags. It was obvious to Horatio that Julia had not been taking her bipolar medication

"Just making sure Kyle has everything he needs, I've been shopping" Horatio sighs heavily. He hated seeing anyone he cared in pain or distress

"Julia did you threaten Ron" Julia quickly turns to face Horatio and walks up to Horatio. Ron had destroyed her life and she wanted to destroy his

"Look at my face" Horatio glanced at the gash on Julia's face. He hated Ron for what he's done to his family especially Julia "Look Ron deserves to die" Their faces were so close, Horatio had to fight the urge to kiss Julia

"You're not answering my question, did you threaten his life?" Julia shakes her head and walks away from Horatio and gathers the last bag of shopping in her arms

"You always think the worst of me, you think I stole those pills from the lab and that's why you took Kyle" She straightens up with the bag of shopping "None of it was true" Julia started to move things in her car

"Are you off the medication" Julia doesn't look at Horatio she just continues to move items around. Why is Horatio so concerned for my well being? I'm tired of him thinking I need looking after thought Julia

"I don't need it now, I flushed it; it's gone" Horatio sighs heavily. Why did she do this? Why is she risking everything she has? Horatio couldn't believe Julia could be so stupid

"I'm gonna get you some help" Julia gently shakes her head before turning to go into Kyle's home. She didn't need Horatio to look after her and she was going to prove it to him

"I don't need your help I need you to leave me alone" Horatio knew he couldn't do that. Not anymore.

"Julia..." Julia turns to him. Couldn't this man take no for an answer? Of course he couldn't he was Horatio Caine

"If you don't leave I'll call 911 and tell then you're harassing me" Julia enters the house closing the door behind her. Horatio sighs before gathering his nerves and entering the house after Julia. She sighs "That's it I'm calling 911" Horatio grabs her hand as she reaches for the phone. She looks at him

"I'm trying my best to protect you and Kyle from Ron but you're not making easy for me" Julia looks down at Horatio's hand on her arm before looking back at Horatio "Ever thought I might actually still care about what happens to you" Julia couldn't take the tension anymore. She kisses Horatio passionately. She is shocked when Horatio responds to her. They break for air. Their breathing was fast. Horatio takes his hand off Julia's arm and pulls her in for another kiss. Julia wraps her arms around Horatio's neck. The kiss deepens and before they know it they're upstairs in Kyle's guest room. Horatio's jacket and shirt and Julia's jacket and shirt were lying on the stairs or on the banister. Horatio and Julia fall on the bed without breaking the kiss. Horatio starts an assault on Julia's neck

"Horatio" Hearing his name from Julia's lips again made Horatio want her even more and this time he wasn't going to let her go that easily. They made love for the first time in nearly seventeen years and it felt incredible and right. As they lay together they knew that they had found their home "Horatio" Horatio looked down at the woman whose head was resting on his chest

"Mmhm" Horatio gently stroked Julia's arm with his thumb

"I know you still care for me" Horatio smiles gently. He didn't just care for Julia he loved her. The feeling of being in love with someone again made him think of Marisol. She would want him to be happy and to be in love again

"I love you" Julia was relieved to hear those words. She tightened her grip around Horatio's waist

"I love you too" they lay there for another hour or so, wrapped up in the love that had resurfaced between them but little did they know Julia was soon going to go over the edge and nearly ruin everything.


End file.
